fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Artoria Pendragon (Lancer)/@comment-32761002-20180715085111/@comment-31883571-20190513093219
Judging from both of Musashi's and Lanceria's heights and the size of their bulges, it's difficult to say that they have the same size. My eyes are trained to find a person's figure through the thickness of their clothes, but you won't just believe me if I say it without putting together some references, yes? To make this prediction, I'm using their 3rd card art and sprites as reference. To release my verdict, I'm using these points below: 1. Despite higher, Lanceria is smaller than Musashi in the card art despite being taller by 4cm. Therefore, I can confidently say that the circumference around Lanceria's bust is clearly bigger. However, I have to note that Musashi isn't using a push-up type of chestpiece while Lanceria is. Judging from my experience, type of chestpiece can be misleading as you can make someone's supposedly B-cup to a D-cup. 2. I checked the list of craft essences to find any leads for a more "intimate" character design and found Storms and Waves (Musashi)and Royal Icing (Lanceria Alter),whose size is supposed to be identical and check their sizes, as well seeing if they wear a push-up. On those CEs, Musashi wears a tight swimwear while Lanceria wears a loose lingerie, confirming that hers is bigger. 3. Their figures are similar, so it can be said that they have identical waist size. To quickly measure their W, I use Musashi's figure as a reference. Judging from the difference in bulges, her waist is supposed to be around 3/5 of her bust. However, I want to remind you that her waist is bound too, so the number should be rounded up. If we can conclude her waist size to be around 60, Lanceria's should be around the same because they have similar height. 4cm isn't enough to jolt up more than 1cm on her waist. A bit of fun fact, though, Musashi has a chubby belly, clearly softer, if you compare hers to Lanceria's. I guess we know that our Lion King has heavier exercise compared to our easygoing samurai. Still, this fun fact won't change my verdict on their waist size. 4. Hips... are more difficult, but the FA on both servants give away the hint I need. Musashi looks like a duck there and duck like hips means a fat rear and seeing that she has more volume down there rather than her top, her H number should go beyond her bust by quite a margin. I'd say something around 4 cm at the very least. The same can be said for Lanceria because she evidently has wider rear rather than her top in her FA, but the number should go beyond that because her hips are actually quite a bomb. The only thing I can say about their hips is they have the same bust to hips ratio. 5. I know of someone who gave away her bust size to me and her height is shorter than Musashi by 10 cm, and her bust doesn't stick out much like how Musashi is despite being around 90. Saying that Musashi's is around 90+ is more accurate rather than 85 to 90. If my calculation is correct, her circumference would be around 94 to 96. If Musashi can reach 94 easily, Lanceria should be 100+. My verdict about their sizes... Musashi: B94-W56-H98 Lanceria: B108-W64-H114 Lanceria's numbers indeed sound unrealistic. But I remember a JAV actress with similar figure to hers too. I'll return after I can find it. Update: the one I talked about measures only 1.56m in height and her official size is 113 cm, and she bombs my view in impressively similar to how Kama's FA did to me. When she was debuted, the size was 97 and Lanceria, if she had her height, would have similar size too. Following this logic, I can say that her sizes are valid.